Green Eyed Neighbor - no spies!
by BrVr00
Summary: Cammie and her brother Grant just moved in to Roseville. Cammie dispises her new neighbor zach although he is one of Grants best friends now. Zach, Grant, and Jonas are popular (and hot). Bex, Macey, and Liz come to be Cammies best friends in a flash. Lots of ZAMMIE!
1. Chapter 1

"Cammie! Get up! Don't want to be late for our first day of school!" Said my older brother Grant shaking me out of bed. He's a grade older than I am and he still acts like a preschooler. It's already into the first quarter of the year and we are just starting Roseville Highschool. We move a lot, but this time its going to be different. Were staying.

"Fine! Just let me get dressed. Ill be right down." As I got out of bed, I tripped on a box. We just moved in yesterday and did not do any unpacking. I even slept on towels today because I couldn't find my sheets. Luckily, I packed an outfit for today because I thought this might happen. I put on a tightly fitted light blue tank top and some really short shorts. My style is really simple. I was never much of a fashion person. I quickly did my makeup, grabbed my phone, and went down stairs to meet Grant.

"Finally! We are soo late!" He said with a horrified look on his face. "What are you wearing! Go change!" Grant always was really over protective.

"No time" I quickly mumbled and rushed out the door and into the passenger side of his car, a black convertible Lamborghini. I was so jealous and could not wait until next week when my white Lamborghini would get here from my grandparent's house were we left it. "Twenty minutes until school starts and we still need to get our schedules!" I said to Grant. We lived a half a mile from school so it would only take a couple minutes to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

As we stepped out of the car, people were starring. I mean, no wonder, Grant was cute, if I do say so myself. I thought of myself as average. Normal hair, with honey highlights, normal height, normal blue eyes. As we walked through the halls, lots of guys whistled and the girls melted over Grant. He put his arm around my waist and gave all of them death glares, protective much? "I told you! Your shorts are to short!" Grant whisper yelled.

"Their shorts, they're supposed to be short!"

Zach POV

I was talking to my friends when a really pretty girl walked in through the doors. You could tell that almost all of the other guys liked her to because they were whistling. It looked like all the guys were drooling over her and all the girls were fantasizing about the guy she was with. I've never seen her around before. She must be new. Then I realized she was with some guy. He looked like a Greek god. Must be her boyfriend.

**Cammie POV**

We got our schedules and headed for our classes. Grant got some girls to show him to his class and I was stuck trying to find my own way around. "Hey," said a guy walking beside me. "I'm Zach Goode, and you look new. Which means you're lost. Let me see your schedule." I gave him my schedule and he looked at it carefully. "We have first period, second period, and fourth period together. Let go I'll show you where our first class is." Then he winked at me and started walking. So he's one of those guys. I hate those guys. I used to have a boyfriend who cheated on me. Well, turns out he was dating the girl that he was cheating on me with too. He was an asshole. "So what's your name?" he said smirking.

"You'll find out sooner or later," I said back. "And thanks for showing me to class." Then I walked through the door.

"Ahh, you must be Ms. Morgan. Thank you Zach for showing our new student to our classroom." Zach nodded while smirking, god I hate that smirk, and then sat down in a seat toward the back. "I'm Mr. Solomon, please introduce yourself to the class and perhaps include your previous school."

"My names Cameron, but call me Cammie. Um… I used to go to the Gallagher academy, it was an all girls school."

"Thank you, now please find a seat. This will be your permanent spot for the year." Mr. Solomon said. I looked around to try and find a seat but the only one availible was in front of a still smirking Zach. I groaned inwardly and went to take my seat.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" he whispered as the teacher lectured on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gallagher Girl? Seriously?" I said not even looking at him.

"Well, you went to the Gallagher Academy and you are a girl, right?" Who does this guy think he is? Why does he keep talking to me any way? So, I just didn't answer. He then started to kick the leg of my chair.

I turned around to look at him, "Stop it! Ok? I don't like you kicking my chair and I definitely don't like you distracting me when I'm trying to focus."

He stopped kicking my chair, "Oh, so I distract you." He said while smirking. God! Could this guy take a hint? I let out a sigh and looked back at the teacher. He was glaring at us. "Sorry , it won't happen again," said Zach. Wow, now that's what I call a major kiss up.

"Ok, now I am going to separate you into group of four. Do not get out of your seats until you are told to do so. First group, Tina Walters…" Blah Blah Blah. I didn't listen until I heard my name. "Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, and Macey McHenry. And since we only have two boys left, I am pairing you up with group. That is Zachary Goode and Jonas Hill. You may now get up and find your partners."

"So you and I, Gallagher Girl," said Zach with a smirk. His smirk was getting really annoying; I just wanted to slap it off his face. But at the same time, it was really cute. I stood up looking confused. I guess Zach noticed because he motioned me to follow him, "This way, Gallagher Girl." We walked in silence to the other end of the room.

"Hey! I'm Bex, my name is actually Rebecca, but if you call me that we are going to have a serious problem." She kept up her smile the entire time. "The little blond one is Liz," Liz waved at me with her petite hand. "The boy sitting next to Liz is Jonas," he blushed and waved. I have to admit he's really cute. Not as cute as Zach, but in a Geeky sort of way. "The one reading the fashion Magazine is Macey, her dads the senator."

Macey looked up from her Magazine and looked directly at my clothes, "We need to do some work on you if we're going to be seen together. Let's all get together at your house after school, k?" All the girls nodded and I just stood there. They just invited themselves over. I have never had friends like that. They don't even know me! But, on the other hand, I mean, I do need some friend and these girls seem really nice.

"Yea! Sure. That would be cool. My parents are always on business trips so the house is all mine usually."

"In that case. Sleepover!" said Bex. "Oh, I forgot to mention the douchbag. As you already probably know, that's Zach, he's a player. So watch out." She gave him the stare down and he just glared at her. In the end, Bex won. Wow, she was feisty.

"Ok, these are your permanent groups for the year." No, not with Zach, Please! "You will all need to get together today and work on the project. It will be due tomorrow." Seriously?

"I'm up for that sleepover," said Zach winking.

"OK. Major setback, but we can still have fun. We'll just do the work and them kick the boys out." That was my idea.

"Wow. I like this girl already," said Macey looking up from her fashion mag.

**-Time Skip-**

The bell rang to go home and we all decided to meet at the flagpole before going to my house. "Ok. Just take your cars to my house," I gave them the address. "I'm getting a ride from my brother, but my car is coming tomorrow."

As if on cue Grant came up to me and introduced himself, "Hey. I'm Grant." He nodded at everyone. "Guess what Cam! I made the football team!" Grant jumped up and down like a second grader. "Oh, um, hey Zach." Grant said composing himself.

"Hey," Zach nodded at Grant trying to hold in the laughter. Everyone burst out laughing and Grant was just good old clueless Grant.

"What?" He said with a pouty face.

"Ok Grant. Let's go home. We all need to do a project together so they're all coming over."

Zach POV"I'm getting a ride from my brother," said Cammie. She has a brother? I wonder who…

"Hey. I'm Grant." Oh, yes! That was the guy she walked in to school with. It wasn't her boyfriend, not even close. It was her brother! I recognized him from football tryouts; he was really good. I guess I have some competition now.

I guess he didn't really notice me until he was finished jumping up and down. "Oh, um, hey Zach."

"Hey," I nodded in his direction trying to conceal my laughter. I couldn't do it; everyone burst out laughing. Grant didn't even know what was going on.

**-Time Skip-**

We finished our project at Gallagher Girls house and even got to play a few rounds of video games with Grant. He was pretty cool. Jonas was busy talking to Liz. They were both blushing. Gosh. When are they both going to admit that they like each other? When we were leaving Grant decided to walk us out. He closed the door and suddenly had a serious look on his face. "Look, I like you guys, but I just want you to know, Zach, That if you hurt my little sister I am going to make your face hurt, bad!" I swallowed. Grant was MUCH bigger than I was, and I had to admit, I was a little scared of him. "As for you Jonas," Jonas looked scared, like he was about to pee himself. "You should really ask Liz out," grant said in his normal funny way. Jonas blushed and calmed himself down.

"See you at lunch," I said to both of them as Jonas headed in the other direction. We had planed to eat lunch together; and also with the girls (but they didn't know about it yet).

"Bye," waved Jonas nicely. Grant just smiled and walked back inside his house.

Cammie POV

"Yes! They're gone! Now we can start with the makeover!" said Macey. Then the torturing began. Liz picked out my outfit for tomorrow. Macey showed me how to do my makeup, but once I tried to do it myself, she said to not touch anything and that she would just come in the morning to do it. And Bex did my hair. She just straightened it out a little more even though its already straight.

"You look hot!" Macey and Bex both said admiring their work. "You did good with the outfit Lizzy," said Macey.

"Why thank you," said Liz politely. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but think, Wow! I did look hot!


	4. Chapter 4

My car had just arrived! The people were putting it onto our driveway. Then, my alarm clock went off. "Hey, girls! Wake up!" Bex did NOT want to wake up.

"Rise and shine!" Macey said, "We need to get you all ready for school." We did exactly what we did yesterday with the makeup and hair. The only difference was the outfit. In the end I looked really hot.

"Wow Cammie! You look really good! The boys are going to be all over you!" said Liz.

"What? What boys?" Grant said suspiciously peeping his head into my room.

"Doesn't Cammie look great?" Bex asked Grant. Grant Blushed, he actually blushed! I think he likes Bex. He wasn't going to hear the end of it from me.

"Yea. A little to good," Grant replied.

"Mission accomplished. That's what I was going for," said Macey. I'm pretty sure Grant was mad about the way I looked. I had on a red mini skirt, laced tights, black flats, and a black leather jacket over the black tank top. It sounds sort of Goth and definitely not my style. But it looked really good.

Grant had already left my room when Bex asked, "um, Cammie, does your brother have a girlfriend?" We all laughed but Bex was dead serious.

"Ok, we are going to make a fashion statement," said Macey. Then all the girls got ready while Macey did their makeup. They all wore similar clothing and make up as me. Not the same, that would be bad. Just similar enough that we all looked a little Goth and hot at the same time. We went downstairs to meet Grant.

"We're taking my car today. Ok Grant? You take yours and my friends and I will take mine." I could tell that he still wasn't over the outfit. Then, Liz, Macey, and finally Bex came out of my room. Grant could not stop staring at Bex.

"You look really great Bex," Grant said. All Bex could do was smile at him.

"Thank you, I picked it out," Macey replied. Liz just giggled.

**-Time Skip-**

As we walked down the hall, the boy's stares were locked on us. As expected. The girls watched in envy because their boyfriends wouldn't stop looking.

Zach POV

I was talking to Grant and Jonas. Apparently Grant likes Bex. When Cammie and the girls walked into the hall. All the guys were staring, once again. Let me tell you, Cammie looked HOT! Grant ran over to his sister and covered her up by shielding her with his body and glaring at the boys and at the same time smiling at Bex and at what she was wearing. Could he be any more obvious? I casually walked up to them, "hey."

"Hey Zach," said Cammie smiling slightly. Not exactly as annoyed as yesterday. I think she's actually starting to feel more comfortable around me.

**-Time Skip-**

In fourth period, Cammie and I sat right next to each other. That's the seating chart. Her hair smelt like wonderful strawberries. I wasn't a freak or anything; I didn't just sniff her. She just flipped her hair and that godly perfect smell traveled. "Hey Gallagher Girl," I whispered into her ear.Cammie POV"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered into my ear. His voice gave me shivers. Just feeling his warm breath on my skin. "You look really nice today." A slight smile escaped my lips. "You want to watch a movie with me today at my house? You know, since were neighbors." I dropped my pen on the floor surprised.

"We are NOT neighbors."

"Yes we are. Just look through your window some time and you'll see my room. Nice bra by the way." Oh my god! He's my neighbor!? That means I need to start closing the window when I'm changing. Damit! He saw my bra? Pervert.

"You're a pervert and a stalker. You know that?"

He laughed, "Oh come on Gallagher Girl. Don't act like you don't like me. I bet your just bursting inside with happiness because I live next door." He was smirking. God! Of course he was! I just could not believe this. I do not like him! He thinks all the girls like him just because he's the quarterback of the football team. He has dated and probably even done more to almost all the girls in this school. He was a little pervert devil! Uggh!

"Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. Please stop talking," said our teacher. He started handing back tests from yesterday. I got an F! I looked at Zach's paper; he got an A plus! How? He doesn't even listen in class!

"Honor roll," he said reading my thoughts. He looked at my paper and winced. "Looks like you didn't do so well. I can help you study if you want," he said sincerely. I just laughed.

"Its fine, I don't need help from you." I replied.

"Come on. You shouldn't fail just because you hate me. Let me tutor you. I promise on your next test, you'll at least get a B." I thought about it. I mean, his offer did sound sincere. What could happen when studying? I really did need help in the subject. I was sooo bad at math. I was really good at all my other classes though.

"Alright."

"Ok" he said. "Be at my house at five today. See you their Gallagher Girl." And then the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Should I put something cute on, or should I just wear the clothes I wore to school today? After all, it was just a study session. I soon decided on some comfortable yoga pants and a super stretchy tank top to look as if I was just chilling at home and didn't give my outfit much thought. Even though at the same time, it made my bottom look really good. I put on some light makeup and some neon pink Nike running shoes and then was on my way to Zach's house.

Zach POV

I heard the doorbell ring so I rushed down stairs. Outside, was Cammie. She was wearing some really casual clothes but she looked really good. Her outfit hugged her curves and definitely complimented her body.

Cammie POV

I rang the doorbell to Zach's house. A light blue polo shirt and some jeans. He looked hot! Wait. What was I saying? He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower because his hair was dripping wet and was messed up in all the right places. I hope he didn't catch me staring. "Hey," was all we both could say to each other before we walked up to his room.

"Ok. Let's start the tutoring. Show me the problems you having trouble with." I looked down at the textbook. _Nothing. I don't understand anything in this darned book! _I wanted to say, but of course kept it to myself. I didn't want him thinking I was just a stupid girl that had problems in math.

"Look, I don't need your help. Alright? I'm sure you have something better to do with your time than tutor someone you don't like. I'll just ask Liz. She's super smart at everything." I started to get up.

"Wait," he took some notebook paper and wrote something down from the textbook. "Can you do these?" The truth was, I didn't recognize any of these problems. It was just a bunch of triangles, shapes, and numbers to me. "That's what I thought. You need me to tutor you. We both know that you cant learn anything from friends because you'll just start talking, chatting, and gossiping about something and forget about what you were meant to do in the first place." I just stared into his beautiful dark green eyes. I never noticed them before. I could just melt right now. His eyes were the most beautiful on the planet. Heck! He was the hottest guy on the planet. I was studying with the hottest guy I had ever laid my eyes on, and he went to my school! What was I saying? I could not believe it. I do not like Zach Goode. Cammie. You do NOT like Zach Goode. I had to keep repeating that to myself in my head. "Here, answer what you know for these problems." He said handing me another sheet of paper. I knew about 3 out of 6 of them. They were hard!

"I don't get it. How could this be.."

"First you need to solve for…" He lectured on while leaning into the paper and closer to me. He had this heavenly smell coming off of him. I'm pretty sure it was his shampoo. How could regular shampoo and soap smell so good on someone? When we were finished with the tutoring. There was silence. "You know, if you want to kiss me, Gallagher Girl, go for it." He said with his signature smirk, breaking the silence.

"You wish," I replied rolling my eyes. I stood up and walked to his window. "Wow, you do have a great view," I said grinning as I looked into my room.

"Yep," he said popping the p, smiling at me. "You know Grant likes Bex."

"I know. I can tell. He's an idiot. He makes it so obvious, But he's like the sweetest guy you'll ever meet."

"So who do you like?" Why was he asking me this? It was weird to admit, but he sort of makes me feel calm, like I could tell him anything. He got up and slowly started walking toward me. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. They were so soft. The kiss went from sweet to passionate in seconds. How could this be happening? I pulled away.

"What the heck Goode!"

"I didn't hear you objecting when you kissed me back." He was smirking and it just grew bigger the more I blushed. I looked through his window into my room again and there stood an angry Grant. Oh My Gosh! He saw us kissing! This was not going to end well, for Zach.

"You are in so much trouble," I laughed and started calmly walking out of his house. Panic spread across his face as he saw him to. "Better lock your door," I yelled not looking back. Grant ran out of my house steaming as he went over to Zachs and started pounding on the door.

"Get out here Goode and face me like a man!" Grant shouted I swear it looked like he was going to break down the door.

Hey Guys! Please leave comments! This story is not even close to

**Done**** I update about a chapter or two a day. Love you all **** I love comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Cammie, Cams, let's go, get up."

"Uggh, do I have to?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Grant leaning over my bed.

"Yes, and were walking to school today. Gotta love the weather." He said grinning. He was just too cute to disagree with.

"Fine, now get out of my room. I need to change." He was skipping out of my room and tripped on a box falling to the ground.

He quickly got back up and put his hands in the air, "I'm good," he said as I laughed. I had gotten most of the boxes unpacked except for about three of them. I closed my blinds, so that we wouldn't have any accidents this time with any peeping toms, and quickly got changed into Macey approved clothing and some makeup. I put my hair up into a high ponytail, grabbed my backpack with my phone, and went downstairs to meet Grant. "It shouldn't take long to walk there. Maybe 15 minutes at the most." We walked out the door as the sunlight hit my face.

"Why, hello there neighbors," I heard chirpily from behind me. It was Zach.

"Oh, I'll get you!" said grant lunging towards Zach. I grabbed him and calmed him down.

"Ooh, let me take a picture of that," I said laughing as I turned to Zach's black eye that Grant had made yesterday. I was surprised that was all he did to him.

"I wanted to do more but we have a tomorrow and sadly need our quarterback healthy." Of course, I was laughing. I took out my phone and snapped a pic of Zach. He took my phone away from me and held it in the air.

"Just adding some contact info. Text to.." Zach said shielding the phone with his body so that I couldn't reach it.

"Give it back!"

"Ok, I just sent a text to my phone so that I have your contact info." His phone rang so he took it out while giving me back my phone. "Name… Gallagher Girl. Ok, done." Zach looked at Grant. "Well, see you at school." He kissed me on the cheek and then started to run.

"Come back!" Grant yelled running after him leaving me walking alone.

"Beep, beep!" I heard a car come up from beside me.

"Hey Cammie! Hop in!" yelled Bex with Liz motioning me to the backseat with her.

"Love the clothes," said Macey.

"You picked them out," I replied enthusiastically. We all had gone on a shopping spree after Macey had seen my wardrobe and decided that it was unhealthy to not own even one pair of heels, any 'cute' tops, any only jeans and workout pants. We got to school and got out of the car still chatting about Bex's obsession with my brother.

"Just ask him out Bex. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you."

"Why? Did he tell you that?" she asked paranoid.

"No way. He needs to tell you that he's into you first, not the other way around. Just flirt with him and see how things play out. If he doesn't do anything about it in three days, because he's obviously crazy about you, then I will personally ask him out for you. Trust me." Said Macey being the boy expert that she is. I just disagreed with her on this one. I didn't say anything though because you do NOT want to get on Macey's bad side. What I do know is that Grant isn't like normal boys. He's scared and doesn't know if the girl likes him back and completely chickens out. The girls usually need to make the first move. Maybe this time will be different. You never know. He does seem really crazy about her. Every time I mention that my friends are coming over, he goes and gets himself cleaned up. 'Bex?' he always asks.

"I'm sure he's into you. Logic states that when boys smile at you as much as Grant does and talks a bunch of gibberish, it means they're into you."

"Oh Lizzy, you just described my brother. That's how he always acts around everyone," I said, "but there is no doubt in my mind that he doesn't like you Bex." Bex smiled.

We were walking through the hall when I saw a girl making out with Zach up against my locker. "Tina Walters is such a slut," said Macey. I just rolled my eyes.

"See you in class!" They all said walking in separate directions.

"Excuse me," I said calmly tapping Zach and Tina's shoulders. They still were going at it! "Hey! meatheads! Go make-out somewhere else." I yelled. They pulled apart and Tina glared at me.

"If it isn't the newbie," she said.

"Can you please move."

"What? Can't stand us in your line of vision? Poor you. Don't be jealous of me just because I have Zachy."

"Don't call me Zachy, and let's just move." Zach said to her.

Tina grabbed him. "Wait."

I rolled my eyes and then started laughing, "no, it is not because your in my line of vision," I said putting air quotes around vision. "It is merely because you're standing in front of my locker," I said impatiently. Tina glared and then walked away with Zach.

When the first period bell rang I was sitting in my seat about ready to puke because I was seeing a different girl on Zach's lap, and he was kissing her! Wow, he had nerve. The girl was quite pretty. She was tall, blonde, and blue eyed.

"Ok everyone, please find your OWN seats," Mr. Solomon said eyeing the girl on Zach's lap.

When lunch came, Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were all at our usual table just talking. "Hello ladies," said Grant squeezing into the seat between Bex and I. Bex gave us all a 'what do I do now' look.

"Hi girls, wonderful day today isn't it?" Jonas said sitting down next to Liz.

Liz blushed and said, "Oh, hi Jonas. How was your day?" And so they were just chatting on about that while Bex was hitting Grant with her spoon saying to never do that again. Whatever that was.

"Missing me, Gallagher Girl?" said Zach sitting down next to me. Really?

"Shouldn't you be sitting over there?" I pointed to the table full of football players.

"Why would I do that if I could sit with wonderful you?" he said sarcastically. I could sense all of the girl stares on our table because of Zach. I looked around and girls were glaring at me. "Hey, you guys should all come to the party tomorrow. It's after the football game. Sort of like a victory party." He told us.

"Why are you so sure that you'll win the game?"

"Spy," he said pointing to himself. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh cool," said Macey. I had forgotten she was even there. "Liz will go with Jonas, Bex will go with Grant, and Cammie could go with Zach." Zach looked at me and smirked.

"Ok. Jonas, Grant and I will be at Cammie's house to pick all of you girls up after the game. So about 9." We all nodded.

**Longest chapter yet! Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

All of us girls were at my house getting ready for the party. "Macey. Why did you say that me and Zach would go together? I really don't want him to get the wrong idea from it."

"Cammie, we all know that you like him. Give him a shot! Maybe he'll make a good boyfriend."

"Seriously? A good boyfriend?" I said looking at her. "Do you even notice how many girls he's with only in a week?"

"He's not dating those girls. Right now he's what you would consider freelance. He can kiss one girl one day and make out with another a different day. All the girls know that. We have known him since kindergarten. He wouldn't cheat on a girlfriend." Liz said.

"No, I don't think you should go out with him. He could really hurt you Cammie." Said Bex protectively.

"How about this," Macey started, "you see were this night takes you and then if you like him, _Bex_," she said looking at Bex and emphasizing the word, "will be all for the dating. After all, the heart wants what the heart wants." She said grinning. We all laughed, then, the beauty torture began.

-Time Skip-

After several hours of crimping and straightening and all that crap, we were finally ready. My hair was slightly curled and I was wearing skinny jeans, a red sequined top, a faux leather jacket, some high heeled ankle boots, and a 'trendy' layered-look necklace, as Macey calls it. Liz was wearing some black skinny jeans, with a tank top and a bright blue cardigan for a pop of color. She also wore some cute bow earrings with some bangle bracelets and, I don't know how she talked Macey into this, but she had on jeweled flats. Flats! Not fair. What I wouldn't kill to be wearing some flats right now. Bex was wearing a sparkly black top with, of course, black skinny jeans and black heels and earrings. To add some color, Macey threw in a green clutch. Lastly, Macey was wearing a sparkly party dress that barely covered up her butt, and of course heels.

"Sparkles, lots of sparkles is good," Macey was rambling on. We heard the doorbell ring and went down stairs to answer. There in the doorway stood Grant, Zach, and Jonas. Might I say that they looked GOOD!

"Wow, you girls look great," they all said roaming over our bodies with their eyes. How did Grant get changed like-. Oh ya! He brought the clothes with him to the game. I almost forgot.

We all got into the car and drove to the party. We all took one car since we wanted to drink tonight and Jonas never drinks so he would be driving.

"This is a great party!" I yelled over the music while the seven of us danced. I noticed that Macey was dancing a little more on the dirty side of things with some boy I've seen once around school. "I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" It seemed like they were to into the dancing because no one responded. Zach just gave me a nod. I went over to the refreshment table and got myself a .

"You want to go outside?" said Zach taking my cup from me and leading me out the door.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I can handle holding my own cup thank you very much," I said as we made our way down the street. It was really nice actually. Just walking in the moonlight.

He handed my cup back to me and we sat down on the curb looking into the sky. "Wow, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I said.

He looked at me, "Your more beautiful."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I said blushing.

He smirked, "Do I? Gallagher girl. Because as far as I know, you're the only person that's heard it from me." He looked me right in the eyes. It shouldn't be this easy. I mean, for all I know he says that to all of his girlfriends. I didn't realize it, but he was slowly leaning in. His lips lingered over mine. Then, he kissed me with so much passion and so much softness that I melted into him. It just felt right. An might I say that his lips were the softest lips that I have ever kissed.

We slowly pulled away and he smirked. "We should get back to the party now, Gallagher girl. I don't need another black eye from your brother, now do I?" I hit him playfully. "Now now. This is not the time to be getting handsy."

"You wish," I said grinning.

**I'm really really sorry that it took so long to update! School is so tough right now. UGGH! Please reveiw and i will update on the weekend. :) Thanks.**


End file.
